Si te vas a ir
by Natasha Grandchester
Summary: Justo antes que Terry tomara el barco hacia América despues de dejar el San Pablo, Candy logra alcanzarlo...


_**Si te vas a ir**_

Candy salió corriendo de la habitación, su rostro estaba bañado en llanto, el pasillo se le hacía interminable, cuando al fin logró llegar a su cuarto, tomó una capa y algo de dinero, aún no amanecía, la neblina era muy espesa, no podía ver nada a su alrededor, sin importarle si alguien la veía, salió con paso decidido de aquel lugar.

Tomó un carruaje que pasaba justo en el momento.

- ¡Al muelle por favor! - Grito la joven quien empezaba a ser presa de los nervios.

Esto no puede ser, esto no puede ser, no podemos despedirnos así, no me puedes dejar, ¡Por favor Dios! Has que pueda verlo, por favor. La chica se asomó por la ventanilla y le rogó al cochero que se diese prisa.

- ¿Señor falta mucho para la salida del barco a América?- Le preguntó a un hombre en la taquilla de información.

- Lo siento joven, al parecer el barco tardará unos minutos en zarpar, la neblina es muy espesa y están esperando que mengue un poco. - Respondió el hombre en tono tranquilo.

El muchacho hizo un gesto de hastío, camino hasta una de las barandas y se apoyo en ella, deseaba tener un cigarrillo en estos momentos, el frío se estaba volviendo insoportable, en lugar de eso encontró en uno de los bolsillos la armónica, la tomó y le daba vuelta entre sus dedos, al tiempo que los recuerdo comenzaba a inundarlo, sus ojos de un verde maravilloso, su sonrisa que alegraba la vida, su valentía, su compasión, su optimismo.

- ¡Dios creó que me voy arrepentir de este viaje! - Mencionó en voz alta el chico llevándose la mano a la frente, cerrando los ojos y tratando en vano de alejar las imágenes de su mente.

- Por favor señor dese prisa - Mencionaba la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

El carruaje parecía volar por las calles de Londres, el hombre conmovido por la actitud de la chica hacia lo posible, pero la neblina no lo ayudaba mucho.

Al fin llegaron, ella se bajó a toda prisa, pagó a hombre y salió corriendo hasta la taquilla de información, justo en ese momento escuchó la sirena de un barco, pero la bruma era demasiado densa para poder ver con claridad, Candy corrió con todas sus fuerza, no sabía hacia donde, solo corría, corría como si su vida dependiera de eso, buscaba el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, tropezó con varias personas, sus piernas temblaban cada vez más, su corazón parecía que salírsele del pecho, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo.

Él se va, él se va, repetían sus pensamientos una y otra vez, la chica se ahogaba por el llanto y el esfuerzo que hacía. Al fin se topó con uno de los trabajadores del puerto.

- Señor disculpe, esa sirena es... - La chica se detuvo, la falta de aire no la dejaban hablar con fluidez.

- Es el barco que parte para América señorita - Respondió el hombre alarmado al ver el estado de la joven.

- No, no puede ser, no. - Decía la chica al tiempo que nuevas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

El hombre trato de agregar algo más pero ella salió corriendo en ese momento.

Llegó cerca del lugar por donde abordaban los pasajeros y este se encontraba lleno de personas, comenzó a buscarlo, colocaba sus últimas esperanzas en que al menos aún no hubiera abordado.

- ¡Candy!

Una voz detrás de ella la hizo volverse de inmediato.

- ¡Terry! - Grito al tiempo que corría hacia él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Le preguntó sorprendido, recibiendo el abrazo de la chica, ella nunca le había dado este tipo de muestras de afecto.

- Vine... Vine a buscarte, no puedes irte... No puedes hacer esto... No puedes dejarme. - Respondió ella entre lágrimas.

Él se quedó mudo sin saber que hacer o decir, colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de la chica y limpio un poco las lágrimas.

- Candy... Yo... Yo tengo que irme, tengo que hacerlo por el bien de ambos, es necesario... - Ella lo detuvo.

- No, no... Eso no es justo... Tú no puedes irte. - mencionaba ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- Tampoco puedo quedarme ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que la principal perjudicada serás tu? - Terry intentaba hacer que ella comprendiese la situación.

- ¡Pues a mi no me interesa! De todas forma voy a... - la chica de detuvo al ver lo que estaba apuntó de decir.

- Candy entiende por favor, no puedo quedarme, no puedo permitir que te sacrifiques así, tu familia anulara la adopción si te expulsan del colegio y ¿Qué harás entonces? - Terry comenzaba a desesperarse al ver la actitud de Candy.

- Entonces es una decisión tomada, y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para cambiarla ¿No es así? - Preguntó ella con la voz quebrada.

Él asintió en silencio.

- Esta bien, vete haz lo que creas mejor, pero yo no pienso quedarme en ese lugar. - Respondió ella con tono seguro.

- Candy no actúes de esa, no seas inconsciente por favor. - mencionó en tono calmado.

- Mira quien habla de conciencia, pues no, sabes una cosa, te puedes ir, no me importa, nada importa, vete.

_**Llévate la Luna, no me sirve ya, llévate el invierno que me puedo congelar y llévate las olas, para no soñar, llévate la playa, porque no te quiero recordar. **_

La chica lo miraba a los ojos, ella lloraba al ver que no había nada que hacer, sentía mucho dolor dentro de si, este era él final, todo estaba terminando.

- _**Todo está de más, todo sobra si no estás, todo sobra si no estás, si te vas a ir llévate el viento, porque te siento en el aire que roza mi piel.**_ - Ella mencionaba esto apenas en un susurro pero él lo escuchaba perfectamente.

- Candy, por favor no hagas esto mal difícil, tampoco es fácil para mí, pero debes entender. - Decía el chico caminando hasta ella para tomarle las manos.

- Estoy cansada de entender Terry, estoy cansada de hacer lo que los demás quieren, tú me enseñaste a querer más, a esperar más, te digo la verdad, no voy a regresar a ese lugar, así te vayas o voy a regresar. – La chica lo miraba a los ojos y en su voz no había un solo rastro de duda.

- Y piensas perderlo todo, piensas dejar todo atrás, tu tienes amigos Candy, gente que te aprecia, que desean tenerte a su lado, que te quieren ¿Acaso eso no importa? – Inquirió el chico esperando que la joven entrara en razón con estas palabras.

- Si los tengo, pero si ellos son mis amigos me entenderán, ellos me conocen Terry y nada de esto dañara mi relación con ellos, por el contrario si me quedo en ese lugar, entonces si habré perdido una parte de mi. – Ahora era ella la que trataba de hacerle entender a él a lo que se refería.

El corazón de Terry dio un vuelco al comprender las palabras de Candy, pero él no podía hacer lo que ella le pedía, actuar como un egoísta, dejar que ella corriera con las consecuencias de la trampa de la cual fueron victimas, no era para nada honorable, él tampoco quería regresar a ese lugar, estaba cansado de la vida que llevaba, todo a su alrededor le hastiaba, todo menos ella, ella que había llegado para abrirle los ojos, que había llegado como un sol a iluminarlo todo.

- Candy… mírame… yo tengo que irme, tengo que dejar este lugar y enfrentar la vida solo, sin el apoyo de mi padre, sin su dinero, ni sus influencias, tengo que hacerme un espacio en la vida por mis propios medios, y eso no será fácil, no me puedes pedir que siga dependiendo de alguien, para que nada mas soy un error del pasado, al que solo mi presencia lo llena de vergüenza; por favor no me pidas que me quede, no lo voy a hacer. – Terry miraba a los ojos de Candy, ella comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, entendía la situación de él, pero no quería perderlo ¿Eso era muy difícil de entender?

Él tomo el rostro de la chica para limpiar sus lagrimas, sintiendo que las suyas se estaban alojando a montones en su garganta y que si ella no regresa al colegio iba a terminar por derramarlas.

- Terry, me voy a quedar sola… yo… tú… no estarás… - La chica no podía seguir hablando.

- Candy no lo estarás, sabes que no lo vas a estar, y yo estaré feliz de haber hecho algo bueno por ti, que me has dado tanto, sabiendo que vas a estar bien, que no perderás la adopción. – Él se esforzaba por no llorar, no porque le diera pena hacerlo delante de ella, sino porque si lo hacia le resultaría imposible dejarla ir.

- _**Todas las mañanas, ya no vas a estar**_. – La rubia lo miraba a los ojos buscando algo dentro de ellos, algo que le dijera que él estaba igual.

- Candy, yo te prometo que te escribiré, que vendré pronto a visitarte. – Él intento abrazarla pero ella lo rechazo.

- _**¡**__**Pero yo no te quiero esperar, no te voy a esperar! **_– Ella era dura con él, pero el dolor la hacia actuar de esa manera.

- Candy, por favor… __

_**- ¡Vete más aprisa, que me duele mucho! ¡¿Qué? ¡¿No ves? ¿No ves? Si te vas a ir ya no regreses, porque si te vas, muy poco de mí te encontraras – **_Mencionaba la chica al tiempo que lo empujaba, él intentaba abrazarla y ella solo le gritaba y lo empujaba.

Él logro amararla en un abrazo, ella sollozaba en sus brazos, con la cabeza hundida en su pecho, Terry acariciaba los rizos de Candy, ella lo rodeo con sus brazos, sin embargo no podía dejar de llorar, sabia que él tenia razón, pero no por eso, esta separación dolía menos, la sola idea de dejarlo ir la volvía loca. - ¡Dios! ¿Por qué esto tenia que ser tan difícil? Yo no me quiero separar de él, no quiero, no quiero. – Pensaba ella al tiempo que hundía mas su rostro en el pecho de Terry y cerraba mas los brazos a su alrededor.

Tú eres lo único realmente mío Candy, lo único que me importa en esta vida, no quiero separarme de ti, pero no veo que otra cosa pueda hacer, si supieras que esto me esta matando pecosa, si tan solo lograras ver como se desgarra mi corazón.

Ella se separo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, estaban vidrioso, Terry estaba apunto de llorar, él también sufría, no quería verlo sufrir, eso no, se aparto poco a poco de él, le tomo la mano y se llevo al rostro.

- Lo siento. – Menciono con apenas un hilo de voz.

- No tienes nada que sentir Candy, en lugar de eso debes perdonarme por hacerte pasar por esto, todo es mi culpa, yo… - Ella lo detuvo colocando sus dedos en los labios de él.

- No, nosotros no somos culpables de nada, pero no podemos evitar pagar por esto, es injusto, es horrible, pero no podemos hacer nada. – Decía ella y su voz se quebraba.

- Como quisiera cambiar todo, ser distinto, poder hacer algo, poder hacer mucho más que huir, que dejarte. – Con estas palabras Terry no pudo evitar que una lágrima escapara de sus ojos. Como le costaba repararse de ella, como le costaba todo esto.

- Yo no cambiaria nada, no cambiaria nada de lo que viví contigo, todo fue maravilloso Terry. – Ella decía la verdad, sus ojos brillaban.

La sirena del barco sonó de nuevo sacándolos de golpe del momento. Ella se alejo de él, Terry tomo entre sus manos las de ella, se las llevo al rostro y las beso, las beso muy despacio, como si quisiera grabar en sus labios aquel instante. Una lagrima rodo de nuevo, él cerro los ojos y el dolor en su pecho aumento en segundos, levanto la cara para verla. Candy lloraba en silencio, vio que el chico también lo hacia, cuando este libero una de sus manos, ella la llevo hasta su rostro, para limpiar las lagrimas de él. Terry trato de sonreír pero no podía, ella intento lo mismo, tampoco lo logro.

- Esto no es un adiós definitivo. – Menciono ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- No, no lo es, te prometo que donde quiera que estés te buscare. – Le dijo él dándole un abrazo. – Y te encontrare. – Completo en su oído. La chica cerró los ojos y apretó más el abrazo. Él le dio un beso en la frente, no podía hacer nada mas, de lo contrario no tendría el valor para dejarla ir.

La sirena del barco sonó de nuevo, ya no podían prolongar mas la despedida, ella lo entendió así, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se aparto de él. Terry se alejaba de ella sin dejar de mirarla, no quería volverse y dejar de mirarla, poco le importaba tropezar, poco le importaba si daba un mal paso y caía. No quería dejar de verla. Pero la vida no es como uno quiere sino como ella dicta y este contacto visual tuvo que llegar a su fin, él comenzó a subir por la rampa del barco.

Candy sentía que la vida se le escapaba de las manos, su llanto se hizo mas amargo, las lagrimas salían sin control, se estaba quedando sin aire, quería correr, pero no podía, quería gritar y tampoco lograba conseguirlo, al fin logro moverse y comenzó a alejarse de ese lugar.

Él se encontraba en cubierta, trato de buscarla entre la gente que se encontraba en el muelle, pero no la vio, había demasiada gente, no lograba ubicarla, de pronto se sintió desesperado, el aire comenzó a faltarle, sus manos sudaban, pero el frio era insoportable, su boca se seco, corrían de un lado a otro y no la veía. De nuevo la sirena del barco, ese sonido fue como si un alerta se disparara dentro de él, no podía hacer esto, no podía dejarla sola, salió corriendo, tropezando con la gente que subía, comenzó a bajar, algunos de los trabajadores intentaron detenerlo, pero esto fue imposible.

- ¡Hey, muchacho estamos por zarpar, espere! – Gritaban a su alrededor.

Ya en la plataforma observo a todos lados y no la veía, ¡Demonios! ¿Candy donde estas? ¿Dónde estas? Pensaba al tiempo que corría de un lugar a otro. Al fin logro encontrarla ella subía una escaleras, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta donde ella estaba.

- ¡Candy! – Grito para hacer que ella se detuviese.

Escuche su voz llamándome, pensaba que me estaba volviendo loca, que estaba en medio de un sueño… o de una pesadilla.

Cuando estuve cerca de ella la abrace, rodee su cintura con mis brazos y me pegue a ella, no podía permitir que se fuera, no podía dejarla. Sentí que alguien me tomaba por la cintura y supe de inmediato que era él, solo pude cerrar los ojos, no me podía mover.

- Candy, no te quiero dejar, no puedo hacerlo. – Él la volvió muy despacio y la miro a los ojos.

- Terry – Menciono en apenas un susurro.

- Te amo. – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, porque le había resultado tan difícil decirlo, si era maravilloso, se sentía liberado, se sentía feliz con solo pronunciar esas palabras.

- Yo también, yo también. – Logro decir Candy y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez era de felicidad, esta vez sus lágrimas no traían dolor, por el contrario eran muestras de la emoción que la embargaba.

- Ven conmigo, ven a América conmigo Candy. – Le dijo el chico tomando el rostro de Candy entre sus manos. Ella no podía creer lo que él le pedía, esto parecía un sueño, el más hermoso de los sueños. No dijo nada solo asintió en silencio, con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus maravillosos ojos verdes bañados de lagrimas.

Terry no pudo contenerse más y bajo sus labios hasta tocar los de ella, muy despacio, solo un roce, un roce que los hizo temblar a ambos, un roce que inundo sus almas de una calidez que jamás habían sentido, de una seguridad que no dejaba dudas a nada. Ambos se separaron y se quedaron mirando a los ojos. La sirena del barco, rompió de nuevo la magia del momento.

-¡Ese sonido me va a volver loco! – Menciono el chico exasperado. Candy soltó una carcajada ante el comentario y él no pudo mas que hacer lo mismo, burlase de si mismo.

Corrieron a la taquilla de información para comprar un boleto para Candy, tal vez tendrían que sobornar al vendedor, Candy era menor de edad y aunque en ese momento llevase los documentos consigo eso no ayudaba si no contaba con la autorización de un adulto que se hiciera responsable.

- Lo lamento mucho joven, pero sin autorización la chica no puede viajar. – mencionaba el hombre en tono serio.

- Le pago el boleto al precio que pida, pero es necesario que tomemos ese barco. – Mencionaba Terry sin perder los estribos, sabia que conseguía mas siendo amable.

- El asunto no es el dinero jovencito. – Respondió el hombre en tono molesto.

- Señor por favor, es necesario que viaje a América. – Decía Candy en una suplica.

- Lo siento mucho por usted señorita pero no puedo hacer nada, sin algún adulto que se haga responsable, no puedo venderle el boleto.

- Si ese es el único requisito que hace falta, entonces yo me hare responsable por la señorita – Menciono una voz a sus espaldas que Terry reconoció de inmediato.

Ambos jóvenes se volvieron para mirar al hombre.

- Duque Grandchester. – Menciono el vendedor, lo reconoció de inmediato, pues el duque era el principal accionista de la empresa naviera.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunto Terry sin salir de su asombro y al mismo tiempo en tono hosco.

- Duque Grandchester ¿Esta seguro de que desea comprar ese boleto? – Le menciono el hombre que sospechaba que los dos jóvenes se estaban fugando.

- Por supuesto, tome los datos de la señorita y entréguele el boleto. – Menciono el hombre con tono seguro demostrando su autoridad.

Candy se encontraba totalmente perdida, en cuanto se volvió para mirar al hombre noto el gran parecido con Terry, cuando el vendedor lo nombro solo confirmo lo que ya sospechaba, la chica se sentía presa del miedo, pero la actitud del hombre la desconcertaba por completo.

Terry se alejo un poco haciéndole un ademan a su padre para que lo acompañara, mientras Candy le entregaba sus documentos al hombre de la taquilla.

- ¿Qué se supone que es todo esto? – Pregunto el joven serio viendo a los ojos del Duque, no pensaba dejarse intimidar.

- Nada, necesitas ayuda y yo te la estoy brindando. – Respondió el hombre.

- ¿Por qué? – Inquirió de nuevo el chico.

- Por que deseo… - En ese momento el vendedor solicito la presencia del caballero.

- Duque Grandchester, necesito su firma en estos papeles. – El anciano aun observaba a la pareja, reconoció de inmediato al joven, y esto lo confundía aun más. Le hizo unas preguntas mas al hombre, un minuto después le entregaba dos pasajes de primera clase.

- Deben apurarse si quieren abordar ese barco, ya tiene una hora de retraso por la neblina y dudo que espere mas en puerto. – Le sugirió el vendedor al Duque.

- No se preocupe, están a tiempo, ese barco no zarpara sin ellos. – Respondió el hombre con confianza. El otro entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería.

Candy se moría de la vergüenza ¿Qué estaría pensado el padre de Terry de ella? no tenia el valor para mirarlo a la cara, Terry la tomo de la mano para infundirle confianza.

- Señorita Andley. – Menciono el Duque frente a ella, extendiéndole el pasaje. La chica alzo a penas la vista y lo tomo.

- Gracias. – Logro esbozar y trato de sonreírle.

- Terruce. – Llamo el hombre al chico haciéndole un ademan para hablar con él. El joven dio unos pasos hasta estar cerca, seguía en silencio, observando todos los gestos de su padre, todo esto era sumamente extraño.

- Toma este boleto, es para ti. – Dijo extendiendo el ticket al chico. Este no supo que responder y se quedo en silencio. – Son camarotes separados… cuídala mucho… no… -

- Padre – Lo detuvo Terry entendiendo a lo que el hombre se refería.

- Solo cuídala. – Le dijo al tiempo que le daba un abrazo – Nunca sentí vergüenza de ti Terry, nunca. – Menciono. El chico sintió como si sus cimientos se tambalearan. Después de esto el Duque termino el abrazo. Candy observo la escena y algo dentro de ella le decía que todo estaría bien.

Terry se volvió para verla, ella le extendió la mano y le dedico una sonrisa, él la recibió como si toda la vida hubiese esperado por ese momento. Ella también miro al Duque y este asintió en silencio.

- Busca a Eleonor, ella te estará esperando. – Menciono el hombre cuando los chicos comenzaron a caminar, ambos se volvieron para verlo sorprendidos, este solo les dedico una sonrisa. La sirena del barco sonó de nuevo.

Terry dejo salir un suspiro, Candy hizo lo mismo y ambos rieron ante la casualidad, se miraron a los ojos y salieron corriendo hacia la rampa del barco.

La neblina había desaparecido casi por completo, el sol comenzaba a brillar con fuerza, sacando hermosos destellos al océano, los marineros comenzaron a soltar las amarras, el gran trasatlántico empezó a moverse, ellos observaban a las personas en el muelle despedir a sus seres queridos, observaban la escena abrazados, Terry le dio un beso en la mejilla a Candy y ella le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas, de esas que solo pueden expresarse cuando se es completamente feliz, veían como el mar se abría delante de ellos, desde uno de los puentes del Mauritana, eran testigos de como los tres emprendía el regreso a casa.

FIN.

Natasha Grandchester

Guerra Florida 2010.


End file.
